¿De qué color es el viento?
by Kusubana Yoru
Summary: Si me respondes tú, te respondo yo.


Disclaimer: los personajes, trama y detalles originales de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**¿De qué color es el viento?**

Un suspiro…

Solo era un necesario un suspiro para informar que seguía con vida, algo que no requería mucho esfuerzo y evitaba el tener que responder de una forma más elaborada. Aún con los ojos cerrados el entorno a su alrededor estaba perfectamente definido en un recuadro dentro de su mente y como buen ninja que era, no se podía dar el lujo de apagar con algún interruptor mental por más vago que fuera. Y mientras ese recuadro permanecía nítido, el resto de sus pensamientos se mantenían difusos en una realidad no tan tangible; como flotando en una masa suave y cómoda, se sentía bien no estar con los nervios de punta, se sentía relajado y en paz.

Un bufido…

Más que nada para hacerle saber que escuchó la apática muestra de que aún era consciente de que no estaba solo. Miraba de un lado a otro, de arriba abajo con las ansias de levantarse y hacer cualquier otra cosa que no fuera estar sentada a su lado esperando que terminara el receso del examen al cual que estaban designados a inspeccionar. Con los puños apretados tanto como sus mandíbulas trató de concentrarse en algo más interesante, como por ejemplo… por ejemplo… No se le venía nada a la mente, estaba harta y solo habían pasado unos minutos, por lo que había que seguir esperando.

.

Las aves silbaban y podía escuchar claramente como se movían de un lado a otro, cómo el ligero soplo de viento mecía suavemente las ramas de los árboles o las hojas de estos que caían y se arremolinaban unas con otras antes de tocar el suelo. El día estaba despejado aunque con el viento podría llegar algunas nubes y solo hasta entonces abrir los ojos valdría la pena.

.

Los Genin no paraban de parlotear sobre lo bien que les estaba yendo a algunos o lo mal que habían quedado otros, risas, lloriqueos, reclamos, presunciones. No tenía problemas con el sol cayendo a plomo, después de todo vivía en el desierto. Sin embargo, había algo que no le permitía disfrutar del día, además del bullicio armado por los novatos, y era el estar perdiendo valioso tiempo que bien podría invertir en otra cosa… ahorcar a los mocosos para que se callaran era tentador.

— ¿Por qué ves las nubes?

Iniciar ella las conversaciones se había vuelto parte de la rutina de sus encuentros y si bien la dichosa "actividad" -por llamar de alguna forma al echarse boca arriba y ver pasar las nubes- era cosa de todos los días, resultaba extraña por parte de uno de los shinobi más capacitados para convertirse en capitán de escuadrón sin mayor problema. Era la lógica para pasar cada día, cada momento libre haciendo eso, lo que le causaba intriga en el tan peculiar personaje que permanecía a su lado.

Pero no hubo respuesta, había una gran probabilidad de que estuviera dormido y no escuchara, pero también estaba la alternativa de que solo fingiera estarlo para no tener que responderle algo tan poco hilarante.

Ahora el suspiro vino de su parte y con cuidado recogió las piernas, que había mantenido estiradas, para apoyar su cabeza en las rodillas. A veces los pocos momentos que pasaban a solas se le figuraban una eternidad con lo tedioso de sus ratos juntos, pero era mero orgullo lo que hacía que se tragara su ansiedad y se quedara sentada demostrándole que también ella sabía apreciar la quietud. Aunque no fuera verdad.

Un cosquilleo comenzó a recorrerle las manos con las ansias de tomar su abanico y agitarlo para ver si así se movía pero se abstuvo de hacerlo, seguramente hasta reaccionar a la ventisca le sería problemático.

Comenzó a mover los dedos toqueteando la cubierta metálica de su arma que tenía recargada a un lado. Era realmente frustrante como persona ese chico.

— ¿De qué color es el viento? — le soltó él sin abrir los ojos.

— ¡Yo pregunté primero!

— Si me respondes tú, te respondo yo.

— ¡Eso no es justo!

—Si te interesa saber porqué miro las nubes no tendrás problema en responder primero.

Ella se quedó callada ¿De qué color era el viento?

Su elemento afín era el viento, pero jamás se había preguntado algo tan subjetivo. Por lo general le bastaba saber que podía hacer con él desde brisas hasta cuchillas, que era excelente para ataques a distancia, para mantener al enemigo apartado y funcionaba muy bien como distractor.

No tenía color.

Pero él no le haría una pregunta tan suelta así sin razón.

Cerró los ojos y se recostó para pensar más tranquila. Verde no era porque verde era la hierba y los árboles que dependen de la tierra y no se pueden mover a su entera libertad. Aunque en ocasiones se veía de ese color cuando levantaba las hojas caídas y les dejaba probar la libertad del movimiento paseándolas de un lado a otro.

Azul tampoco porque azul era el agua incapaz de luchar contra su propia corriente, pesada e inconstante en su forma. Pero el viento podía combinarse levantándola en brisas de tonos celestes o ciclones índigo.

Rojo era el fuego violento y descontrolado a menos que una ráfaga le moldeara una trayectoria. Café era la tierra inflexible por su cuenta hasta que un vendaval le obligaba a formar cortinas o remolinos.

¿De qué color era el viento entonces?

Respiró profundo analizando todas las posibilidades de un color para algo tan etéreo. Se sintió un poco ignorante; toda su vida había sido maestra de técnicas de ese elemento pero insistía, en aspectos no tan técnicos, no estaba del todo enterada.

Comenzó a hacer memoria de cada parte importante de su vida en la que el abanico había participado con la esperanza de encontrar una opción que el chico Nara considerara suficientemente lógica como para aceptarla.

Retazos de su vida se fueron presentando sin mucho orden, algunas cosas poco importantes en las que no había pensado mucho desfilaban haciéndole gracia en unas y melancolía en otras. Ciertamente su infancia no era precisamente algo que le gustara hacer mención. Le tocó vivir una época difícil para el país del viento, para la aldea oculta en la arena, para la misma familia.

Desde que tenía memoria había sido la cabeza de su familia y como tal le correspondía tomar decisiones, buscar soluciones, ver por otros, así fue que se formó su personalidad estratega y el carácter enérgico, si hubiera resultado en una pequeña sumisa y enamoradiza sin duda todo se hubiera ido al trasto.

No se quejaba, después de todo, agradecida estaba a estas alturas de la vida por ello. Era una kunoichi de las pocas de la arena, de las pocas que calificaba como ofensiva y de las aún más reducidas que se podía vanagloriar de ser líder.

Si bien no la habían elegido como Kage, no se torturaba con sus derrotas, más bien las tomaba como la excusa perfecta para obligarse a mejorar, como por ejemplo; la que el ninja de las sombras le había dado durante su examen a Ch ūnin… ¿El ninja de las sombras?

Abrió los ojos y giró la vista hasta donde aún echado estaba su compañero, pero ahora no tenía los ojos cerrados, más bien mantenía la mirada cansada fija sobre ella.

— ¿En qué momento se te olvidó que buscabas de qué color era el viento?

Ella arqueó una ceja, era verdad, por primera vez desde que recordaba, había perdido la concentración en el objetivo.

—Por eso me gustan mirar las nubes. — le comentó antes de ponerse de pie con bastante pereza.

—Ya terminó la hora de descanso. — dijo empezando a caminar de regreso al área de pruebas.

Ella no le siguió, se quedó acostada un rato asimilando lo que le había dicho ¿Por qué le gustaba ver las nubes? ¿De qué color era el viento?...

Sonrió para sí misma, el viento no tiene color y no hay razón para mirar las nubes, solo se trataba de olvidarse de lo frígidas de las responsabilidades que como personas, o más aún como ninjas, tenían que cumplir.

* * *

_Cometarios y aclaraciones:_

_Lo que son las cosas, tengo varios fics de parejas, pero este es el primero que escribo de una que de verdad me gusta... aunque quedó muy pequeñito a comparación de los otros u.u_

_La idea se me vino a la mente ayer mientras estaba casi inconsciente tras una larga tortura contra facturas, números generadores, precios unitarios y otras cosas del demonio que mi maestro de administración se empeña en querer enseñar._

_Bueno, solo una última cosa, si un día sienten que ya no pueden más, tírense al piso y vean las nubes, si no se marean, verán que se les olvida todo el stress._

_n.n_

_¡Gracias por leer!_


End file.
